So Cliche I want a refund
by BubbleInk
Summary: After the fight with Gaea, the gods of Olympus have agreed to send the remainder of the seven on an all expense paid 'vacation' to Goode High. But with slutty teens, jerky jocks and jealous friends (and lets not forget the no longer working Mist) this is guaranteed to be one Hell of a year. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoodles.
1. Percy

**WARNING:  
>This story contains Blood Of Olympus spoilers<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm going to be honest. I hadn't been planning on spending my first stress-free Friday at a funeral. But Annabeth convinced me the night before that we should go, an I'd kind of felt obligated to go. These people had been my friends, and I didn't want to insult their memory by not showing up to say goodbye.<p>

Friday dawned bright and clear, the sky tinged cotton candy pink and bright yellow and red as the sun rose over the treetops. I watched Apollo's chariot rise into the heavens until the increasingly bright light forced myself to avert my eyes. So I turned my head to look at something equally as bright and far more beautiful.

My Wisegirl, her chest rising and falling gently as she slept. Her eyes were closed but I could easily see the gray gems that were her eyes in my mind. Eyes that I could lose myself in. Her hair tickled my nose as I inhaled her lemony scent and I pulled her closer to me, burying my face in her hair.

I felt her breath hitch as she woke up, my movement possibly jostling her awake even though I'd tried to not to move too much. But after Tartarus, we'd both become light sleepers. Even when we were out, we were still affected by that place either with nightmares or fits when we'd get sucked into the memories. Part of me hoped we would get better, but the other part knew that hoping was pointless. Sure, the nightmares would go away someday, maybe when we're both seventy years old, but the memories and fear would always be there.

I didn't realize I'd started shivering until someone warm wrapped their arms around me. Bright gray eyes the color of liquid silver looked up into mine. Annabeth smiled comfortingly and leaned upward to give me a gentle kiss. I felt my muscles relaxing and wrapped my arms around her to press her closer to me. She sighed and rested her forehead against my chest.

We stayed like that for who knows how long. Long enough for the birds to start chirping and for the camp noise to begin was all I could gather. A gentle hand on my cheek brought my attention away from the outside world and back into my cabin where I was laying.

"Percy," Annabeth said quietly. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I lowered my gaze. I could lie to her, and say I did but she knew me too well and would call me out.

"No," I admitted to her. "I was watching you to make sure you didn't get nightmares..." I knew it was stupid to act all protective like that over her, but I couldn't help it. It hurts to see her in pain and I would rather get no sleep and make sure she doesn't get nightmares, than to get a few hours sleep while she writhes in emotional pain.

She furrowed her brow at my words. "Percy, you need to sleep at some point."

Annabeth was right and she and I both knew it so I didn't say anything. She only sighed and kissed me again. "Come on," She said softly. "Lets get ready for...the funeral." She sat up and pushed back the covers to shower and get changed. I watched her go, feeling cold without her with me.

I finally pushed myself out of the bed and to my feet. I looked around to locate the outfit that I was going to wear today. And no, not like 'should I wear these pants with this shirt?' kind of outfit. Yesterday I'd had to find some fancy dress pants and a shirt because Annabeth and I wanted to wear the proper mourning attire.

I finally found my pants hanging on one of the metal Hippocampi on the ceiling. I had no idea how they got up there. I went to work looking for my shirt and found it underneath the pillow on the bunk above mine. Which was stupid because I hadn't put it there.

I considered taking a shower before ditching the idea. I didn't need one, I'd taken one last night anyway. I pulled the white button down shirt over my head without bothering to unbutton it. Next, I discarded the sweatpants I had been sleeping in and pulled on a pair of black dress pants. They were stiff and felt uncomfortable against my skin but I could suffer through it for a few hours.

I sat on the edge of the bed and laced up my ratty sneakers. Yeah, they weren't fancy loafers but when your a demigod you can't afford to wear shoes like that. Not even if your in a safe place like camp. Something could always go wrong, something I'd had learn pretty quick when I first found out I was half god.

I heard the water in the bathroom shut off and knew that Annabeth would be coming out in a few moments so I took the time to make the bed. Yeah, I know I know. Percy Jackson making his bed?! Well, I needed to o something while I waited.

Sure enough however, Annabeth came out of the bathroom ready to go. She wasn't wearing a dress and I hadn't been expecting her to. This was, after all, Annabeth. She wore black dress pants and a white blouse. She was wearing her old sneakers as well. The only difference between us was the fact that she was wearing jewelry and a smidgen of make up.

She smiled when she saw me and walked over, lacing her fingers though mine. "You look great." I told her and kissed her cheek. I ran a hand through her wet hair and the water disappeared, leaving her hair golden and curly and dry.

Annabeth grinned and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Thanks," She said to me. "And you look amazing." I laughed.

"Are you trying to one up me?" I asked. She shrugged but she was still smiling.

"Maybe."

I laughed and we both headed towards the door. It felt so good to laugh. I hadn't had a very good reason to since the battle against Gaea. I opened the door for her and she stepped out into the bright sunshine. I followed after her and my happy mood was instantly spoiled. Everyone was wearing black, everyone was unhappy. Couldn't the gods have had the decency to make the weather gloomy too? But no. They just had to make the weather perfect. The gods weren't even coming. Didn't they care that their children had died?

Even if the gods didn't care, we did. And we cared so much that we personally went to the homes of the fallen demigods to tell their families what had happened. It was the job of the head counselor to tell the family of their half-siblings that they were since Annabeth was head counselor for the Athena cabin, she had once left on a trip to go to Georgia to tell a father that his son wasn't coming home. She had returned home in tears and only told me what happened after I'd spent three hours trying to coax it out of her.

Apparently she didn't have to tell just the father, but a stepmother and three younger siblings. They'd been a happy family, and the news had been a hard blow. It had been very emotional and hard and I could only imagine what it must have been like, and how hard it must have been for the other demigod head counselors to have done that.

A gentle squeeze on my hand brought me out of memory lane. Annabeth was looking at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" She asked and pressed up against my side. I tried to put on a brave smile and nodded, looping my arm around her waist.

"Fine," I told her. She nodded as we walked to the Amphitheater were the shrouds would be burned. On the way, we met up with the remainder of The Seven.

They were all grim faced as we paused in our movement to look at each other. Like Annabeth and the camp and I, they were dressed in good clothes for the Funeral. Hazel was the only girl wearing a skirt. Piper had even placed a raven feather in her hair to match the dark feelings all around. Everyone was trying to keep a stiff upper lip but I could see that they were all weakening under the strain. Poor Hazel had tears swimming in her golden eyes. The war had taken a lot of loved ones from both camps and one of them had been Leo.

Losing the son of Hephaestus had hit us hard. We'd searched for days trying to find his body but we hadn't found a trace of him. We'd still hoped though, but this felt like we were finally giving up. It hurt. But it hurt Jason and Piper more since they'd been his closest friends. Jason had even taken to wearing contacts instead of his glass's, like Leo had once suggested he do.

"Hey guys." I said with a weak smile. They all tried to return it, but only Hazel and Frank managed to keep it up. Jason was just staring at his shoes, the cards for his speech clenched in his trembling hands. Piper wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

"I don't want to do this." Hazel sniffed and wiped her eyes on the back of her arm.

"We have to." Piper said. Her voice was trembling and a lone tear streaked down her cheek. "For Leo, we have-have to honor his memory." She sobbed and Jason looked up, wrapping her in his arms. I saw a tear trail down his cheek but I didn't say anything. I was close to crying too.

It was a silent decision that we keep walking. When we reached the Amphitheater it was a sea of black and white, a sea of emotions too. But there was one major emotion that everyone shared and that was sadness. The fire in the middle was a dark blue as it reflected the campers mood and it flickered only a few inches above the ground.

I looked around and saw Reyna at the base of the stone seats. Looking around, I also saw familiar Roman demigods among the Greek demigods. Everyone was here today to honor those who were gone. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth and I made our way to stand next to the Praetor. She looked up once to acknowledge we were there before she returned to staring at the long line of burial shrouds at our feet.

I gripped Annabeths hand and watched as Chiron trotted up to face everyone. His face was devoid of all emotion. After centuries of doing this, I guess he was better at hiding his emotions than us. In Chirons hand, he held aloft a torch. Slowly, he lowered it to set ablaze the central (and empty) shroud. A fiery red cloth with the symbol for Hephaestus on it. It lit up immediately and the orange blaze spread quickly down the line of shrouds. Chiron stepped back and for a second I couldn't see him behind the wall of fire. But then it was gone along with the shrouds. Not even ash's remained.

The Amphitheater was deadly quiet save a few sobbing demigods. My own throat felt painfully tight as I tried to swallow back the wail of pain that was clawing it's way up. Beside me, Jason inhaled deeply and made his way towards the center. He turned to face everyone, his cards held in front of him but I don't think his eyes flickered downwards to read off of them.

"There aren't enough words in the world to describe how I'm feeling right now." He began. "There isn't enough to describe how you guys are feeling either. The war against Gaea tried to take away someone from us. From all of us. And yes, I say tried. Tried, because while you can take away someone from us physically you can't take them from our hearts." Jason's electric blue eyes darted to me. "Or our minds."

I smiled and pulled Annabeth closer to me.

Jason took a deep breath as he continued. "Today, we say goodbye to our friends from this world. But we all know that if we keep them in our hearts and our minds, we wont really be saying goodbye. And we'll be seeing them again someday. Hopefully not soon, but someday. I wish-"

A bright light and a clap of thunder suddenly cut him off. I screwed my eyes shut against the light and when I opened them again, we weren't in camp. Across from me, Jason threw down his cards in anger.

"I wish you'd have waited until I was done!" He screamed at someone behind me, and I turned along with Annabeth to see the Olympian council staring down at us, stern faced and tight lipped.

_Oh great. And here I thought today would be uneventful._ I thought bitterly. I looked around and found that all six of us, the remainder of The Seven, were here. Hazel was looking around with wide eyes. Frank was trying not to seem like he was too enchanted by the room, but he was failing miserably. Jason was still looking murderous and Piper was trying to calm him down. Me? For me, it was all 'same old same old'. The only thing that was bugging me, was I didn't know who I had pissed off this time.

Even Annabeth leaned over to whisper in my ear, "What did you do now?" I only shrugged and began walking with her towards the front of the room. Warily, the others began to follow after us. The gods watched us pass coldly as I headed towards Zeus but I didn't care. They didn't scare me anymore.

When I reached the base of the god of thunders giant throne, I gave him a slight bow before turning to face my father. I bowed as well. Beside me, Annabeth bowed to Zeus and then to her mother. The others followed our example.

The gods still hadn't said anything and it was really beginning to bug me. Usually, they start yelling at each other the instant a meetings started, but right now they were still quiet. It was giving me the creeps.

"Okay," I spoke up after everyone was finished. "What do you want now?" Beside me, Annabeth held my hand and I could tell she was matching my angered look. Zeus looked down at me in outrage and I though I saw lightning flicker in his beard.

"Be careful with your tone boy." He said to me. "I could blast you apart right now if I so wished."

"No you can't." I replied. "Even I know that, and I'm a Kelphead." Beside me, Annabeth let out a snort of barely suppressed laughter. "I've saved you guys too many times for you to smite me where I stand, so all I have to say, is what do you want that's more important than us honoring our friends?"

Down the row of thrones, Dionysus bellowed in outrage. "You dare disrespect a god?" He cried. I glared at him.

"Yeah." I answered briskly. "I do." I turned back to Zeus. "Seriously Lord Zeus, what do you want?"

Zeus was still glaring at me and his grip tightened around his master bolt. "Well Perseus," I gritted my teeth at his usage of my full name. "It has come to my attention," He glared pointedly at my dad who sat beside him looking undeterred by the look of rage."That you, and the rest of your friends, have been working hard. So e council and I have agreed to help you by letting you have a break from your demigod duties."

I was instantly suspicious. Usually when a god says they want to help you, it ends up being a bad thing. I looked at my friends and they were mirroring my own look of caution.

"Oh yeah?" I said cautiously. "And what did you have in mind?"

Zeus puffed out his chest. Was it a good thing? The king of the gods was acting like it was but I refused to get my hopes up. "We have agreed to let you have an all expense paid, vacation at the High School called 'Goode'."

Oh gods no.


	2. Annabeth

**Wow... six reviews, nine favorites and eight fallows?! In two days!? Awesome! Anyways, since I am writing two stories now, I'll be updating this one say...every other day. And if can't maintain that schedule I'll try and at least update once a week.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**We're All Okay: Your right. It is overdone and cliche but these stories are ****_awesome!_**** And I love your one shots by the way...just saying...Love your work.**

**PrincessMaleficient: Thank yew! :D**

**MinPin20{Guest}: Thanks! I don't really like it when people just jump into the high school environment first chapter. This is just me, but I find it somewhat irksome in major Fanfictions. (Meaning non-oneshots.)**

**Someone not important: Okay!**

**Miss. Di Angelo: Thanks! You can read more every other day or once a week. XD**

* * *

><p>As a child of Athena, it is very important for me to keep a cool head in dangerous situations. For example, quests to save the world from an awakening Primordial. And as a strategists I often need to keep calm or else peoples lives could be jeopardized. Which just helps to prove how startled I was when I learned that the six of us were going to High school. I think my reaction was a mix between a shriek, a scream and a gasp.<p>

Beside me, Percy jumped a good few inches above the ground at the sudden noise and I instantly felt guilty. Loud noises like that sometimes spooked the both of us and I felt bad for making him panic. I laced my fingers around his and gave his hand a squeeze. "Sorry." I whispered. He looked at me and smiled gently, his eyes softening. I felt my heart flutter and it took all my strength not to lean up and kiss the annoying Kelp-Head.

A quiet couch broke us apart and I felt my cheeks begin to warm up faintly. I caught sight of Aphrodite leaning forward and gazing at the pair of us dreamily and I was very close to making an ugly face at the goddess just to see her reaction. But that would be immature.

Zues was frowning through his beard at the six of us. "Going to school will be good for you." He said. I didn't believe him.

"You have all worked hard," Spoke up my mother from where she sat. Athena was like a statue as she gazed at all of us. She glared at Percy and I frowned. "But it would be good if you had the chance to relax, to have a normal experience. School would be the perfect chance for you to get back your peace of mind."

My mother gave Percy and I a pointed glance and my frown deepened. We were getting better! Slowly, yes, but still getting better!

"I don't think you understand." Percy pleaded. "This is High school. You know, where every corner oozes drama?" I gaped at my boyfriend and he glanced at me. "What?" He asked, offended.

"Dude, that sounded almost...smart." Said a flabbergasted Jason. Percy stared at him resentfully.

"So? I'm smart. I'm very smart." He pouted, his eyes gleaming like stars.

"Sure you are Percy." I said with a laugh.

Once again a cough brought us back to the matter at hand. But we _were_ ADHD, except for Frank, so they really shouldn't expect us to pay attention for much longer.

I turned my head and Zues spoke again. "We have paid for you all to live in the apartments next to the Jackson's for the year, so that you may all stay together. We have also provided two cars, both of which can hold all of you."

"Is that all? Can we go now?" Jason snapped. He was still upset about Zeus taking us from the funeral when he was in the middle of a speech. I could see it in the way his jaw clenched whenever he looked at the king of the gods. We were going to have to wrap this up or we could have a debacle on our hands soon.

As if reading my thoughts, Athena spoke up. " We have decided to let you choose the rest of what you want to do. Your back up stories-" Her eyes once again flickered to Percy. Of course. He had been gone for eight months. "Among other things." My mother finished. She turned to Zeus who was eying the six of us. I saw poor Hazel begin to sweat under his gaze.

"That is all." He boomed and he waved his hand. A flash of light enveloped us and I felt Percy wrap his arms around me as we both screwed our eyes shut against the blinding light.

After a few seconds I cracked one eye open, and then both as I realized we where back at Camp. We were at the edge of the Dinning Pavilion. It was night time now, the sky a beautiful shade of midnight blue. A full moon rested amongst the diamond like stars in the sky. Around the pavilion, both camps talked and mingled with each other. The fire in the brazier kept the place warm and the smell of burning apple wood helped scent the air.

"Wow..." Piper said in awe. "Everyone looks...happy."

"Indeed miss McLean." Chiron trotted over to us, a relaxed smiled on his face. "They have taken your words to heart Jason," He said and Jason smiled slightly. "Today they remember their friends. It seems they are now with us in all but spirit. And maybe even a little bit of that." He gave us all a strange look and his smile faded. "The gods have spoken to you about the school then?" He said with a sigh.

My mouth dropped open. "You knew they were sending us away?" I asked and he nodded slowly.

"Yes, I knew. But I was told not to tell you until they spoke to you about the matter." He didn't look at us, instead watched as the campers burst into laughter over something that had just happened. "Part of me wish's all of you could stay here, but it would be good for you to go. Live without being threatened with death every few minutes."

Hazel looked up at him and I noted how her eyes looked to be almost drowning in panic. I felt my heart twinge in pain for her. It had been almost seventy years since she'd gone to school and a lot had been discovered and made since then.

"Chiron,some of us haven't gone to school in...a long time. Are we going to be put into class's based off our age or...how much we know?" She asked. Chiron turned to her.

"You will be put into the grade you would be in as if you hadn't missed a day of school at all." Was his simple answer. I turned to look at Percy and found he had a strange look on his face. His lips were pursed tightly together and his eyes were glassy and distant.

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the glassy look faded along with the tight line that had previously been his mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I caught a whiff of the ocean rolling off him and leaned my head to rest against his.

When I turned my attention back to the others, Chiron was heading towards the Campers and the others were waiting patiently for us.

"What?" Percy asked.

"We were gonna head back to the cabins and decide on some stuff..." Frank said uncertainly."Like what Lady Athena suggested we do."

"Oh." Percy said. He removed his arms from around me and straightened up. The others began to head towards the cabins and I was about to as well when Percy gripped my hand to stop me.

I looked up at him to ask what was wrong, but instead I found myself being lifted into the air. I gave a very uncharacteristic squeal and wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me close, securing me to him before he darted after the others.

The look on their faces were priceless as we flew by and I let out a laugh which Percy joined in on. It felt nice. The wing whipped my hair back and the cold air stung my cheeks as Percy ran towards the cabins. When we came to a stop where the Cabin area began, I slid off his back and brushed my hair out of my face. Per y's hair looked normal thanks to it always looking windswept and he laughed and caught my hand. "When do you care about your hair?" He asked playfully.

I glared at him but it was only half-hearted. "What? I'm allowed to be a girl once in a while." I informed him and he laughed before placing a kiss on my temple.

"Never said you weren't."

We sat on the grass and waited for the others to join up. They took their time about it, but I didn't mind. More time to be alone with Percy. I was leaning on his shoulder when they came up. I was about to get up to join them but they plopped down in the grass beside us before we could get to our feet.

"It's too nice a night to be inside." Piper said and I nodded.

"So..."Jason began uncertainly. "High school." Percy shuddered beside me.

"Drama filled High school." He added and winced.

"You know, I really don't want to go." Hazel said dejectedly. I nodded in agreement. Just because I'm a daughter of Athena doesn't mean I have to like school. I was perfectly fine with staying and relaxing at camp.

"Personally," Frank began as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. "I think it's a bad idea to send six powerful demigods to one school. Especially if the Mist isn't working."

"What!?" Percy and I exclaimed at the same time.

Frank,Piper,Jason and Hazel looked at us in surprise. "Weren't you listening?" Piper said slowly. "Chiron told us before he left that we had to be extra careful. The Mist has apparently not been working well recently."

I stared at them in shock. "And the gods _still_ want us to go to school?" I growled. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Thunder rumbled above in the clear sky and Percy looked up and glared at the heavens. Otherwise, we ignored it.

I rubbed my forehead and stared at the grass in thought. A thousand idea's and images were racing through my mind and everyone else was kind enough to leave me to my thoughts.

_We'll have to find a way to conceal our weapons...and monsters, have to find a way to hide the monsters. Nosy mortals won't help...What if a mortal sees? Okay...they'll think they've gone crazy. That's fine. It's okay... we can just..._

Percy shook my shoulder and I looked up to look into his worried face. "Hey, why don't you talk with the rest of us?" He said and gestured to the others all gathered in a circle. "We can share ideas and make plans. Just like we used to." I smile.

"Okay. We have until next Monday before school starts. Any idea's on how to deal with this new adjustment?" I ask and Jason holds up a hand. I smiled and pointed to him.

"Yes Jason?"

"Well, the main problem of no longer having the Mist is that mortals can see us use our powers and us fighting monsters. But what if we asked one of the gods to hide our scent? That would take care of part of the problem right there."

I furrowed my brow. "Whats the other part of the problem?"

"Percy's temper."


	3. Percy Again

**Hey! Sorry I missed so many updates. So I hope you enjoy this update!  
><strong>

** We're All Okay: *cough* chapter -*cough***

** WhiteWinterStar: I hope I can only fulfill your expectations...**

* * *

><p>I stared at the clock on the nightstand, the digital and bright red numbers blaring out in the darkness. It was 1:37 in the morning and yet I didn't feel a shred of exhaustion despite having stayed up the previous night. I turned to to look at Annabeth and watched as her idle fingers traced patters on my chest. She was quiet, her voice probably sore from her screaming.<p>

She had had a nightmare around midnight. After I had calmed her down I had tried to get her to sleep again but she refused. Not she was up and trying to get me to fall asleep. We had been bickering back and forth up until now where a lull had entered our conversation. Annabeth let out a gentle sigh and lifted her head from where it had previously been resting on my chest.

"Percy," She said gently. Even though I couldn't see that well due to poor lighting I could still imagine the slightly narrowed and intently focused gaze that was angled at me. "You'll be seeing your mom tomorrow. For the first time in over eight months." I felt cool gentle fingers brush the skin under my eyes were bags from lack of sleep were most likely present. "Do you really think she wants to see her son looking so haunted?"

I grabbed her hand before she could pull away and pressed it to my face. "Even if I could sleep," I mumbled. "Sleep doesn't fix everything." I felt her rest her head back on my chest. She resumed tracing imaginary shapes on me.

"Still." Was her gentle reply. "Try to rest. If not for me, for Sally." Annabeth placed a kiss on my cheek and I hummed a little as I thought.

"Alright." I conceded. "I'll try and sleep." I wrapped my arms around Annabeth and shifted onto my side so she was as close to me as possible. I buried my head in her velvet soft curls and closed my eyes. I'll admit, I was scared to try and sleep. Demigod dreams are filled with images of things that are happening, or will happen. And, in my case, filled with things that have already happened. But the waves of darkness were already reaching to out to pull me under. I hesitated for only a second before I let go and felt myself drifting into unconsciousness.

~(._.)~

I woke up the next morning feel far more rested than I had in what felt like forever. And when I saw myself in the mirror in the bathroom, the bags under my eyes were a little less prominent. Still there, but it showed that the could be forced away. Grinning to myself, I shrugged on a hoodie and exited the foggy room.

Already dry from my shower, I took the time to will Annabeth dry as well. She glanced over in my direction and smiled as she finished packing, Annabeth lugged her bag over to me and stood on her tiptoes to press her lips quickly against mine. "Thanks." She said when she drew back. I grinned and grabbed my bags from the base of our bed.

"Pleasure.."

I opened the door for her and we both exited cabin three. I looked back behind me as I was shutting the door and frowned. I gentle hand on my shoulder turned my attention away from the building.

Annabeth looked at me sympathetically. "We'll come back." She told me. I smiled weakly at her and nodded.

"Hey! Come on guys!" Frank called as he and Hazel headed towards Half-Blood hill. "Jason and Piper are waiting for us!" I grinned and cupped my hand over my mouth.

"One second!" I turned to Annabeth and picked up my duffel bags again. "Ready?" I asked. She shrugged nonchalantly but I could tell she was eager to see my mom again. I was too. After she had gotten a secure grip on her belongings, Annabeth and I raced each other to the hill.

"Hurry up Sea-Weed brain!" Annabeth called to me over her shoulder. Her gray eyes shone. "Your so slow!" She teased. I growled playfully and clenched the handles of my bags tighter in my hands. I put on a burst of speed and managed to pass her. She stared after me indignantly. "Hey!" She complained with a laugh as we both crested the hill.

"Your so slow!" I chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I've beat you in races plenty of times." She retorted. I shrugged.

"True."

I turned and looked around for the other four. They were down by the road near two cars parked on the dirt road. One was a blue Prius which looked suspiciously like Pauls. The other was a silvery blue Buick Enclave.

My heart began to race and I bolted down the hill. "Mom!" I called out. Someone turned and I felt a stupid grin plaster my face along with tears beginning to brim in my eyes. My mom saw me and she let out a cry.

"Percy!"

I dropped my bags (nothing important in them anyways) and raced towards her with open arms. We collided and we held each other close. Almost immediatly I felt tears beginning to dampen my shirt.

"Oh Percy...my baby." I heard her whisper softly. I pulled her closer into a hug. I'd grown taller than her so I wasn't really her 'baby' anymore but hey, I wasn't going to say anything. I was just happy to be seeing her again.

"Hey mom." I said. My voice sounded rough as I fought back tears. My mom pulled back to look at me. Her hands reached up to cup my cheeks and I smiled gently. She let out a strange sob/hiccup and smiled.

"I missed you Percy." She said and brushed away her tears though more just cascaded down her cheeks.

"I missed you too." I said and brushed away my own tears. "I've missed you so much." She pulled me into another hug.

"I love you Percy."

I felt tears slide down my cheeks. "I love you too." I saw my friends watching from by the cars. I almost expected them to look envious but they only smiled at me and I smiled back.

After a while she pulled back again. "Your so thin." She commented and eyed me up. I shrugged. _Drinking Firewater for a few days probably had something to do with it._ I thought but I didn't say that out loud. I don't think my mom even knows I fell into Tartarus.

I looked behind me to looked at Annabeth who was waiting patiently. I smiled and gestured her over. I saw fresh tears begin to gather in my moms eyes.

"Hi Sally." Annabeth said and gave a small wave. My mom embraced her in a hug immediately and I grinned.

"Oh Annabeth, I was so worried about you! I had to keep reminding myself that you could take care of yourself but I was so worried about you!" Annabeth laughed.

"Well, I'm fine and so is Percy so you don't have to worry about us anymore."

Sally snorted. "I'll believe that when the leaves on the tree's turn pink. I'll always have to worry about you two. It's my job as a mother." She smiled at Annabeth. "I think of you as family too, Annabeth."

Annabeth blushed and smiled. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and held her close. I knew how much stuff like that , being part of a family I mean, meant to her. Her first family hadn't accepted her and her second one had ended up breaking apart. But the saying 'three times the charm' had better work on this.

Annabeth and I retrieved out bags and fallowed mom to the cars.

"Hey guys." I said to my friends. "Mom, this is Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank." They all raised their hands in turn and chorused a hello. "Guys," I continued. "This is my mom and my step-dad Paul." Paul looked at them all in shock, his eyes wide as they roamed over the four of them.

I was about to elbow him in the ribs to get him to quite gawking when he seemed to realize what he was doing was making them uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and blinked. "Right, yes, well. I'm Paul as Percy already said and I'll be one of your teachers while you attend Goode."

His eyes flickered towards me. "It's good to have you back Percy." He whispered.

"It's good to be back." I replied with a grin. "And it's nice to see you again."

Mom coughed behind me politely. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I have cookies waiting at home and-"

"Cookies?" I blurted out. "Really?" I grabbed Annabeths hand and started shoving my stuff into the trunk of Pauls cars. "Lets go then!" I hadn't had my moms cookies in so long and to be honest, they were they were the best dam cookies in the world. Annabeth laughed and put her bags in the trunk as well. Albeit more gently and organized then my ruthless shoving.

"The man says there's cookies." Frank said behind me. "I guess we should go before he starts hyperventilating." I cast him a glare before I slid into one of the seats in the back of the Prius. I leaned forward so that when mom got into the drivers seat, I could egg her to go faster.

"Don't you dare Perseus." She said to me as she sat in the seat. I grinned and leaned back. What? I wasn't stupid. So instead I turned and watched as Annabeth slid into the seat next to me. I held out my hand for hers and she complied.

"Is everyone getting in the other car?" I asked and peered over my shoulder to look at the car behind us.

"Yes." Was my moms answer as she started up the car. "They decided to leave you two with me so I can grill you about your adventures." I widened my eyes in panic and saw her amused brown ones glance at me in the rear view mirror. "Relax Percy, I was just kidding."

"Oh."

My mom turned her eyes back to the road. "I also wanted to talk to you about Goode. Some rules have changed. I think you'll be happy about this one, you guys only have to wear your uniforms on the first day of school and on important school days and holidays." I grinned and fist pumped the air with my free hand.

"We have to wear uniforms?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes were open a tad wider than usual but I knew it takes a lot to surprise her so it was just a general reaction.

"Yeah." I shuddered. "They're not _too _bad but they are _not _something you'd want to wear everyday." I explained.

"Sounds awful." Annabeth had an amused smile on her face. "I'm assuming the others don't already know about the uniforms?" I sighed.

"I guess it just slipped my mind."

My mom laughed and turned the corner towards our apartment. "Paul and I stopped at the office to pick up all of your schedules. We thought it would be better for all of you than to come into school and get your schedules then. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great Sally." Annabeth said. "Thank you, I'm sure the others will appreciate that too."

I thought suddenly struck me as I listened to them talk. "Hey Annabeth, when did you start calling my mom by her first name?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I insisted." Mom spoke up from the front seat. "She was coming over so often, I just couldn't stand her calling me 'Mrs. Jackson'. It made me feel old."

"Oh." I said stupidly. "Okay."

It took a while to get to the apartment because of New York traffic which was why we had to leave so early this morning. But I didn't care since it gave me a lot of time to talk with my mom. So I was just a little disappointed when we got to there. After mom cut the engine I reluctantly let go of Annabeths hand and exited the car. While I got our stuff out of the trunk I watched the others pull in.

"Percy!" Frank called. "You didn't tell us that your Stepdad taught at at Goode High." The others followed behind him, lugging their stuff. I only shrugged and slung my bags over my shoulders, the straps creating an 'x' on my chest so I wouldn't have to hold onto them.

"It didn't really come up." I said as I snatched up Annabeths bags before she could.

"Percy!" She snapped and placed her hands on her hips. "I can take up my own bags!"

I stuck out my tongue at her. "So? I can still be a good boyfriend and carry your bags for you, can't I?"

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you smile Seaweed brain." I grinned and skipped after my mom with Annabeth and the others fallowing behind. We walked into the lobby and past the door man who gave us a funny look but otherwise ignored us.

We decided to ride up the elevator and we all crowded in. As the elevator rose up, we listened to the poor elevator music in companiable silence. When the ride was done we followed mom to the apartments. She tossed Piper the keys to her and Hazels apartment and gave Jason and Frank the keys to theirs.

"And Annabeth, you can either live with Piper and Hazel or you can live with us. I'll just have the set up the bed in the guest room. I tossed some sheets in the laundry in case you wanted to be closer to Percy." Mom said cheerfully as she unlocked the door. I glanced over at Annabeth and we had a silent conversation.

"Actually Sally..." Annabeth began slowly. "Percy and I, we need to sleep together." Mom turned to stare at us.

"Why on earth?" She asked. "I don't see why that's necessary. I know you guys love each other but can't it wait until you're married? Now who wants cookies?"

Everyone cheered and burst into the apartment. And even though they've never been in my home before they managed to follow the scent of deliciousness into the kitchen.

I left Annabeth and I's bags near the door and we headed in together. The seats were filled so we stood by the counters. Mom poured us some milk and gave us a separate plate of blue heaven. I chewed on a cookie thoughtfully.

"So, Sally. Would it be all right for us to sleep together?" Annabeth ventured. My mom looked up from where she was pulling more mouth watering cookies from the oven.

"As much as I would like to say yes, I just don't see why it's necessary."

Annabeth looked down at her shoes. "Um...Percy and I kind of went through some really bad stuff on our quest and..."

I swallowed my bite of cookie. "Actually mom, I think you need to sit down first." Paul gave up his seat for her so she did, albeit a little reluctantly. I took a deep breath. Jason, Hazel, Piper and Frank were listening intently. They hadn't known what we went through so they were probably curious. I took a deap breath. "Okay. Well, Annabeth and I fell into a really bad place. Um...Tartarus."


	4. Alexandra

**I'm not dead. And I'm actually really sorry missed so many updates, and I'll try and do better but I just can't really make any permanent promises.**

**We're All Okay: I understand. I just thought it would be a good idea for that chapter to be in Percy's POV since it is ****_his _****mom after all.**

**Guest: Working on that.**

**WhiteWinterStar: I KNOW RIGHT?! It really bothers me when people do that. I understand that it's a popular plot, and that people want their stories to be popular but rushing into it, and ignoring the grammar and character development stuff just really ****_irks _****me ya know?**

**Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

><p>Monday was going to be the second best day of my life. I woke up earlier than usual to get ready for school, and I practically <em>bounded <em>out of bed and into my school uniform. My names Alexandra Ash, and no, I wasn't eager for _school. _Like, no. I'm not a nerd who skips down the halls and get's A's on my homework all the time. That's stupid. But it just so happened to be that today was the day I was going to see my crush for the first time in eight months.

His name's Percy Jackson and he's _the _hottest guy in school. Plus, he's really nice and sweet. He's like the perfect dream guy. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if he was made by God or something. He had disappeared four months into the school year last year, and I had been heartbroken and devastated. I'd known Percy when he first started coming to school as a scrawny nobody; but he'd magically turned into some kind of super model for mens swimwear over the summer.

Anyways, I had been frantic after the cops couldn't find him. I spent weeks with my friends posting missing posters up around New York. I'd even faxed some over to my family in other states, hoping they could put them up and he'd be found. But after the fifth month, we kind of started giving up hope. I couldn't even go near Percy's apartment or see his Mom or Stepdad because it made me feel really sad and depressed.

But a week ago, his Mom called my apartment to tell me Percy had been found and was coming home. She'd said she thought it would be good for all his friends to know since we'd been so scared for him when he was missing. I'd screamed and jumped around holding the phone in joy. I'd waited for an agonizing week for this day to come, and now it was finally here!

I put on my school uniform and stared at myself in the floor length mirror next to my dresser. I'd never really been a fan of Goode's uniforms and I was really happy when they announced we wouldn't have to wear them year round. For girls, they have to wear pleated skirts that reach mid thigh. They're black with one gold stripe around the edge. We also have to wear white, long sleeved shirts with collars and a gold tie with white stripes. We also had to wear knee high white socks and black dress shoes. Whenever I would look at myself, I would feel like some stuck up preppy girl from a manga book. At it doesn't help that the really bad girls at school always order uniforms two sizes to small. Yuck.

With uniforms, students don't really have a lot of options for showing who they are besides wearing makeup and jewelry. But I don't like makeup and jewelry just seems really unnecessary. Plus, Percy doesn't like it. Which is one of the many things we have in common!

I searched through my jewelry box, however, in search of something he'd gotten me for my birthday a few years back. A pair of light blue earing's. They were my favorite color and my most prized possession. They didn't really match with my uniform but I didn't care. I pulled my honey brown hair into a high ponytail with a side braid. I gave myself one last look and smiled before dabbing on some lip gloss. Once satisfied, I grabbed my backpack from where it hung on a hook by my door, and bolted into the hallway.

My Dad's a very skilled surgeon, and has a lot of money, so we live in a two story apartment. My Dad's pretty easy going so he lets me slide down the banister instead of walking down the stairs. It was a little awkward in my skirt but I always felt like it would bring me good luck so I did it anyways.

I had to adjust my clothes once I got to the bottom but I was otherwise unaffected. I skipped into the kitchen to see my Dad already sitting at the table sipping his coffee and reading the Newspaper. I skipped over.

"Morning Dad!" I said cheerfully and placed a kiss on his forehead. He looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Your up earlier than usual." He said suspiciously. "What's the occasion?"

I grinned like a fool and shrugged as I dumped my bag by my chair. There's only two chairs at the table, unless we have company over since I don't have a Mom. She fell in love with my Dad but left after she had me. My Dad doesn't speak about her much and I'm okay with that. I never really knew her, heck. I don't even look like her. Once again, another thing I have in common with Percy. We both don't have a parent. I mean, he doesn't know his biological Dad, just like I don't know my mom.

I suppressed a girlish giggle as I poured myself a glass of juice. Just the thought of seeing Percy again sent me all into a fuss.

"Are you excited about the swim team?" My Dad asked as he munched on his toast.

_The swim team!? _I thought wildly. I'd completely forgotten! Once Percy had disappeared, I'd joined the swim team. Everyone had always said I should. They'd said I had a swimmers body and I should, so I did. Both to be closer to Percy, and because it would help me get into shape. And it had. So now I had everything I needed to get Percy. I was smart, pretty, and we were alike! All the qualities needed in a relationship!

I ate my food as quickly as possible and downed my juice just in time for my phone to chime as I received a text message from my friends. I read it as I put my dishes away and grinned. "Gotta go Dad," I said and gave him a last kiss on the forehead. "My friends are outside waiting for me."

"Mhm." He said absently as he stared at the crossword. "Have a nice day."

I shut the door and rushed to the elevator. I waited impatiently for it to reach the floor and shifted from foot to foot. When I heard the _ding _I leaped out past the front desk and to the street.

I caught sight of one of my friends and headed over to him, pushing against the crowd to reach him.

"Hi Tyler." I said breathlessly as I finally reached him. He smiled impishly.

"Hey Alex. Ready to go?" He asked and gestured to his car. I nodded, my mind filled with the images of Percy. I opened the door and slid in while Tyler headed around the front to start his car.

Tyler's a real nice kid. He was Percy's second friend after me. He's good looking, with broad shoulders and short, curly red hair. Unlike Percy, he doesn't do swim. He's on the baseball team but isn't a total donkey like the other jocks at our school, so he fits in with us pretty nicely. And by 'us' I mean the other three people in our group of misfits.

There's Max, who's on the swim team. He's tall, two inches taller than Percy, who's six feet even. He doesn't really have any defined muscle but he's still strong. Just...lean. He has brown hair that's _way _darker then mine. Like, dark chocolate dark. He has black eyes that are as emotional as rocks, but don't assume he's emotionless or anything. He's actually really emotional.

Then there's Jeff. He's always acting like this cool suave guy. Unlike the rest of us, he actually _does _fit in with the jocks. He just chose's to hang out with us because we're 'better company than those ass''. His words, not mine. He's got black hair and green eyes that could make a girl swoon, and he knows it. But he's not a player but he does like to use those eyes to his advantage on his girlfriend Sarah.

Sarah is the weirdest out of all us. She doesn't fit in with anyone. Sarah is super smart, but she's considered too athletic to be a nerd. She's really athletic (she's on the swim team too, and dances a lot) but she's considered too good of an actor to be a jock. But then there's the fact that she's too smart to be a thespian. In fact, the circles a lot larger than that but it's better to leave it short. But everyone loves her. (Well, almost) because she's practically everyone best friend. She's always there for anyone and everyone, whenever they need her. It's like she's perfect. And it's not like I'm jealous of her or anything.

I could see her now as Tyler pulled into the school parking lot. He found easy parking since we'd actually left earlier than kids normally like to on the first day of school. But we'd all agreed to get here early to see Percy when he showed up. I got out of the car and waved to Sarah who waved back, her dark blue eyes shinning as she made her way over, her pale brown hair flying behind as she ran over to see me.

We embraced each other, since we hadn't seen each other over the summer and I inhaled the scent of the fruit perfume she always wore.

"It's so good to see you Alex." She said with a genuine smile. "I've missed you."

I laughed and stepped back from our hug. "I've missed you too." I said to her. "It's great to have the gang almost all here together again." I caught sight of Jeff and Max standing on the steps of the school waiting for the three of us with a slightly bemused smiles on their faces. The three of us headed over and the five of us sat on the steps.

"It's going to be great to see Percy again." I said eagerly and leaned forward on my knee's to watch as cars began to pull into the lot.

"Of course." Tyler said and rolled his eyes though he was smiling too. Everyone in our little group knows I like, no, I _love_ Percy. Except of course, Percy.

Students began to stream past us as more and more of them trickled into the lot and into the school. It grew to being so thick that I had to stand up if I wanted to catch sight of Percy.

A Buick Enclave careened into the lot before slowing down dramatically as it pulled into an empty space near Tyler's car. I watched in boredom as six kids stumbled out the doors. One boy got on his knee's and kissed the pavement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I heard him mutter.

"Oh come on!" Cried an indignant and yet familiar voice. A tall, muscular, and very handsome boy stepped out of the drivers seat. "I didn't do _that _bad!"

I gasped as I finally recognized him. "Percy!" I screamed and darted towards him, smiling and leaping at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He seemed shocked, and stumbled back for a second before he recognized me and wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Alex!" He said with a smile as he and I drew back. I could feel the others walking from the steps to join me. I felt tears brimming in my eyes and I blinked furiously, suddenly wrought with emotion and I punched his chest. He blinked, but he didn't look pained.

"Where the Hell have you been!?" I screamed at him." Eight months Percy! We were worried sick!"

"Yeah man!" Max piped up. "And who are these guys?" He asked, his attention suddenly diverted to the five other teens massed behind Percy. I blinked and my eyes darted away as I looked at them.

They were watching us guardedly, but at a smile from Percy they seemed to relax. They were strange and seemed to radiate a sense of diluted power. But hey, they were in the same car as Percy. His aurora may have just rubbed off on them on the ride.

"Oh!" Percy said and turned to stare between the two groups. "Okay. Max, Sarah, Tyler, Jeff and Alex," He began and gestured to us as he said our names. Max waved, Sarah flashed a smile and a peace sign. Tyler smiled and Jeff gave a little wave too. When he said my name I flashed the biggest smile I could. They seemed to be in close relations with Percy so it would be a good idea to be good with them too.

"These are Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel." Once again he gestured to each person in turn and the all gave their own greetings. Jason was taller than Percy, but shorter than Max. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes that you don't normally see in New York. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of Piper and I frowned as I eyed her. She seemed familiar, like I'd seen her choppily cut hair with gold feathers attached to a braid. She had these strange, constantly shifting eyes and I resigned to the fact that I wouldn't be able to know where I'd seen her before, because who could forget those weird eyes!?

Frank was tall and really buff but he had this look about him that said he wasn't really comfortable in his own skin. He had the same haircut as Jason, a military buzz cut, but he looked Chinese so that was the only thing they had in common. He was holding hands with Hazel; a dark skinned girl, who had curly cinnamon colored hair with gold eyes. It seemed like all the girls in the group had strange and yet beautiful eyes and I suddenly felt really self conscious about mine.

"You forgot someone," Max said as he winked at the last girl. She was tall, tan and beautiful and rocked the school uniform better than I or any girl at this school ever could, and she wasn't even wearing makeup or jewelry besides a bead necklace that seemed very similar to the one Percy and the girl named Piper was wearing. She had blond hair and with her skin color, she could have past as a California girl. Except she had these gray eyes that flashed as she studied us.

Percy smiled and pulled the girl over to him, wrapping his arm around her slim waist. I felt like a ball of ice was beginning to form in the bottom of my stomache.

_Please be a really good friend. _I thought frantically. _Please God, please._

"This is Annabeth." Percy said, oblivious to my inward pleas. "She's my girlfriend.


	5. Alexandra Part two

**Hello! Know what this is? Yeah. You totally do. I was bored. I have hot cocoa at my right, a warm fire on my left, and an empty space way up top, in that round gourd on my neck. In other words, I accidentally put coffee in my hot chocolate. Oops. And what do you do after making a mistake like that? Why, update of course! Seriously though folks...**

**We're All Okay: Yeah, I was trying to make Alex seem like a neutral party. You know, neither nice, nor mean. But I guess she just turned out... innocent or something.**

**ronniefranco8: Yay!**

**Shadeslayer of Chosen Ones: Hehehe. Okay.**

**Hippodog: Heyyyyy new reviewer. Anyway, the first one was right.**

**WhiteWinterStar: It's not a stereotype...I just didn't know what to add in, 'cause nerd and jocks were popular cliques and thespians are in this musical I'm doing, but I didn't know how to add them into the two so... meh. :/ And I think nearly everyone likes Alex. I don't know. I don't like anyone who mess' with my OTP. And I've never read a story like that, (the Aphrodite mom thing) But I can assure you, she's not it. *evil smile***

* * *

><p><em>She's my girlfriend. <em>Percy's words echoed in my head while tears threatened to rise and swim in my eyes but I forced them back. I felt like a statue, stiff and cold with a delicate heart of ice that had been cruelly smashed onto the pavement. I smiled at this 'Annabeth' girl who had stolen my Soul Mate, hiding my true feelings behind a mask of cheerfulness. I wondered if I should speak, but the lump in my throat told me if I tried, I'd just break down bawling from the pain in my chest.

Max saved me, speaking up in a shocked voice. "Dude! You never told us you had a girlfriend!" Percy's beautiful eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Yes I did." He complained as he laced his fingers through Annabeths hand, further grinding the delicate shards of my heart into dust. "You guys just never believed me." He sniffed.

"What, they thought I wasn't real?" Annabeth asked with an amused little smile on her face.

"Of course!" Tyler spoke up from beside me. "He made it sound like you were a goddess or something!" One of the kids behind Percy let out a strange chocking sound. Jason doubled over and Piper gave him a glare that told him to shut up. I don't think anyone else noticed, since they were too busy grilling Percy and Annabeth about their relationship; but I did since I had quietly slunk to the back. I just ignored them though.

This was supposed to be the second best day of my life, but now it was officially the _worst._ It was supposed to be this momentous occasion, a milestone in Percy and I's relationship, because we had survived eight months apart! Second only to the day when we would officially become boyfriend and girlfriend! Of course, then it would be second best because first would once again be reserved for something better-our marriage- and then that, in it's turn, would be second best as first was reserved for our first baby...

_Agh! Stupid ADHD! _I thought, my mind quickly racing away from the topic at hand. I glared down at my shoes and cursed silently in my head, trying to get rid of my anger before I would have to face everyone else again. Feeling slightly calmer, I lifted my head. No one had seen my silent fit for which I was grateful. I put a smile on my face and merged into the little cluster that we had become.

"So what happened to you?" Sarah asked. Figures. She looked earnestly worried and I could see why. Percy's skin wasn't as tan as I remembered it, and he had slight bags under his eyes. But was worse, was above those bags. His eyes, those beautiful sea-green gems, were cracked and fractured like glass having been smashed and then crudely stuck back together.

I wanted so badly to take Percy in my arms and comfort him like only _I _could. Because _I _was his best friend and only _I _knew how to comfort him. But then he blinked, and the little fractures were gone from his gaze.

"I was kidnapped." He said simply. He turned to Jason who was watching with half lidded eyes. "Jason and I, got kidnapped by this crazy woman. It's a long story and... right now I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" He said and turned his pleading baby seal eyes on us. I could never resist that big wide gaze.

"Okay Percy." I spoke up. "We don't have to talk about it."

"Yeah!" Max piped up." 'Cause we need to talk about who these guys are!" He pointed to the Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank and Annabeth. "When did you meet them?" He demanded. "Where did you meet them?"

Percy dropped Annabeths hand - I smiled grimly on the inside- and raised his own to defend himself against the onslaught of questions. "Whoa, what is this, an interrogation?" He joked before dropping them. "I met them all at my camp. We went on a road trip together over the summer." He said calmly and I felt a twinge of jealously. I'd known Percy longer, but he'd still gone on a trip with those kids instead of me, or Max or Tyler or even Sarah. It wasn't fair! What made them so special!?

"Oh." Jeff spoke up finally from where he stood near Sarah and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest." This strange camp that only you always talk about but never take us to?" Jeff's forest green eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

"Look, I've already told you guys. It's for kids with disabilities." Percy complained. "ADHD and Dyslexia, remember?"

"Then why can't I go?" I complained though I smiled good naturedly to show I didn't mean to sound like a whining brat. He didn't answer, his attention having been captured by the stupid blond girl who dared date my future husband.

She had narrowed her eyes at him, the two of them not saying anything but seeming to be conversing either way. I watched them while Percy's two groups of friends mingled. The girls immediately hit off, Sarah causing Piper and Hazel to laugh at a joke. But I ignored them and watched as Percy every so slightly shook his head, and raised his broad shoulders in the faintest hint of a shrug. His girlfriend didn't seem convinced of whatever he had told her, but she averted her gaze and I could tell they were done.

I quickly looked away and bit my lower lip, feeling guilty for having listened in on a conversation that hadn't included me.

_Was that eavesdropping? _I mused_. They weren't saying anything, so what does that make it?_

I was broken from my thoughts when a cloud passed over the sun and cut off the meager light that had been warming my shoulders. I blinked as if coming out of a daze and looked around. The parking lot was virtually empty as the sky darkened. Clouds were beginning to fill the sky and I felt a drop of water hit my nose.

"Hey guys!" I spoke up loudly so as to slice through the amount of chatter that had been building. "Guys!" I screamed when they ignored me. They turned to me, suddenly silent. I shouted almost as often as Jeff did, meaning little to never. "It's beginning to rain." I informed them as the droplets of ice cold liquid began to come down harder.

"Come on then!" Frank shouted as he and Hazel began to run up the steps into Goode. The nine of use raced after them and into the warm and dry safety of the school just as the clouds burst open. Ran slammed onto the pavement and soaked the back of my socks before I managed to slam the double doors shut.

We all turned to look at each other before we burst out laughing. "That was close!" I giggled.

"I guess they really wanted us to go to school." Hazel said softly under her breath. We all turned to stare at her and the poor young girls cheeks tinged red. "Sorry." She said and ducked her head.

"What do you me-" Max said but was interrupted as Piper suddenly spoke.

"Hey, lets find our lockers before the bell rings."

Personally, I would have preferred to stay and ask Hazel what she meant but Piper had begun to usher us on and I followed everyone as we hurried to where the lockers were. Kids were talking but as soon as one teen caught sight of Percy they all stopped. I had been prepared to push through the crowd of kids to reach locker one seventeen, but they parted like the red sea before Moses as he strode uncomfortably down the hall.

He reached out and took Annabeths hand as they led all of us away from the doors and I felt my fingers curl into fists at my sides. I had to make an effort to unfurl them. Percy stopped at locker one eighteen and I felt a swell of red hot satisfaction burn in my chest since I got to be near Percy, but it faded once I saw Annabeth open locker one nineteen. I clamped my teeth shut to keep from grumbling profanities and opened my locker, already taking out stuff from my bag as I unpacked and decorated the cold metal interior.

"Who wants to compare schedules?" Piper asked lazily a few lockers down. She and Frank, along with Max, were the only ones who were close to us three but even know I could see the others begin to meander over. It seemed like Jason and Hazel along with Jeff and Sarah were getting the same treatment as Percy, the crowd making a path for them as they walked. But none of the four of them seemed to notice, or care for that matter.

"Yeah sure." I said to her. I shut my locker and made my way over with my bag over my shoulder filled with the books and pencils I would need for class. I took out my schedule and felt a glimmer of pride as I looked down at it.

Weird, I know. But at Goode, if you do really well in a select class for an entire year, they let you choose when and where you want to have your class' for the next year. I obviously asked to have most of my class' with Percy, though a few I have without him because I don't want to seem like a stalker. And yes, I know I said I wasn't a nerd, but I'm still smart. I just prefer to show that on tests and homework instead of in real life.

I waited while everyone took their time getting our their schedule and examined my own since I hadn't opened it until today. I suddenly felt nervous. Would Percy know I had chosen his class'? I had made sure not to make them all in a row but still...I didn't want him to know I have a crush on him! Especially now that I know he has a girlfriend. I felt another stab of pain in my heart.

This was the first time I had ever felt heartbreak, and it hurt. A lot.

"Which schedule should I take out?" Percy said dumbly across from me. I opened my mouth to talk but I snapped it shut again as I realized he wasn't talking to me.

Annabeth sighed. "The one your mom gave you Seaweed brain." She said affectionately. I blinked in surprise at the strange nickname, and Percy's strange question. I once again didn't say anything as Percy grinned lovingly at her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"You'd be dead." Annabeth said, her face devoid of emotion and her tone serious.

"Hm." Percy hummed and leaned in close to her face. "You've got that right." He kissed her gently and I felt like my stomach had dropped to my toes.

"Ew," I said jokingly. "PDA guys." I was about to say more when they broke apart before a disgusting and ear splitting screech filled the halls.

_Oh great. _I thought._ Here comes Mackenizie._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND!?"


	6. Piper

**Hey guys, sorry for making you wait so long. I'm not gonna kid around so no answering any reviews today. (They are loved though, and WhiteWinterStar, your review wasn't rude at all) Also, Piper is kind of OC in this chapter, and not much happens at all.**

**Also, I did not come up with what Annabeth said at the end of this chapter; I read it off the internet.**

* * *

><p>I watched with wary eyes as the girl who had yelled began to stalk down the halls towards our group. The kids parted like the Red Sea before Moses. She hardly seemed to notice, not even when a kid; late on the uptake, nearly got impaled by her heels. Luckily enough he was pulled to safety by his friends.<p>

But the carelessness of the girl, the inability to see others past her own nose, made me think of Drew, the self-absorbed daughter of Aphrodite I was unfortunate to have as a sister.

The girl in the lead was actually beautiful, unlike what many stereotypes would say about popular girls. That they would always wear too much makeup and wear clothes too small for their bodies. And while most of the clique behind her fitted those stereotypes, the girl up front didn't.

She had long white-blond hair that had been put into a braid. She had black eyes, and tanned skin that was second only to Annabeth's. She wore only a little make-up, mascara and a bit of lipstick. She had a natural beauty that not many people had, beside's Annabeth and Hazel.

And she wasn't wearing a uniform meant for a Freshmen. If I had met her outside of school, maybe I would have thought she and I could get along. But now? After hearing her scream and how she thought of other students? I don't think so.

I stepped closer to Jason, noticing how some other girls from the approaching clique were eyeing him. He wrapped his arms around me and I tried not to act smug at the look of irritation and disappointment that filled their faces.

I turned to watch as the leader stepped up to Annabeth, her cheeks pink as she glared daggers at the daughter of Athena.

"What were you doing to my boyfriend?" She hissed in a low voice.

Annabeth looked around, pretending to be confused. "I'm sorry," She said but her tone showed she was anything but. "I don't see any guy around here that could be your boyfriend." Annabeth turned to face the girl. "I was a little busy kissing my boyfriend."

The girls cheeks grew even pinker. "I don't have time for new girls like you," She spat. "So I'll say this only once. I'm the Queen here, and whatever I want, I get. And I want Percy."

I snorted inside my head. Threats never worked on Annabeth and Percy would never leave her. _Good luck with getting _him _honey. _I thought dryly, a smile twisting my lips as I watched the drama unfold.

Annabeth's eyes flashed like lightening had lit up the storm clouds inside her eyes. "News flash." She said slowly. "Hierarchy no longer exists in America."

"Get lost Mackenzie." Someone else spat. I looked around and caught sight of one of Percy's friends, the girl named Sarah.

"Make me." Mackenzie snarled. Sarah took a threatening step forward.

"Oh I'll 'make you' alright you disgusting self-centered-" Sarah's boyfriend reached out and covered his girlfriends mouth with his hand. I watched in fascination as he wrapped his arms around her torso and began to pull her back. Enraged but intelligible shrieks were issuing from behind Jeff's hand. She struggled and managed to free one hand for long enough to flip up her middle finger at Mackenzie.

"Sarah has a problem with bitches." Said Tyler from where he stood next to Frank. His voice was low so as not to interrupt what was going on in front of us. I laughed silently to myself and I felt Jason's body rocking as he hid his chortling.

It looked like things were about to get intense between Mackenzie and Annabeth, and I was quietly betting on Annabeth if anything violent broke out when the bell for Homeroom rang out. Mackenzie and Annabeth gave each other venomous glares before turning away from each other.

Percy looked a little stunned over what had happened as Annabeth dragged him behind her. I let out little laugh before Jason and I followed after the pair. Hazel and Frank had to split away from us, they weren't in the same grade as the remainder of us four.

"Bye guys!" I called out as I waved with my free hand."See you at lunch!"

"What do you think about Mackenzie?" I asked nonchalantly as I walked with Jason. He shrugged.

"She seems like the girl who's gonna create a lot of drama." He sighed wistfully. "I was hoping we could have a break from drama."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. "You and me both."

"Me too!" Percy called from the front.

"Hey, has Mackenzie always been like that?" I asked. He nodded and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"She started asking me out the year after Freshman. She was annoying as Ha-" Percy's eyes flickered to his friends. "Er-heck."

Annabeth gritted her teeth. "If _one more person _tries to take you away from me, I will _scream._" I laughed, knowing Annabeth would probably do much more than that. Possibly blow something up if it suited her fancy.

"Who do you have for Homeroom?" Max asked. I gave a little start of surprise. He'd been quiet ever since we'd entered the school.

"Miss. Chism." Annabeth said as she stopped before room 367.

"What about you guys?" Alex asked politely.

"Same." Jason said. "Our parents set up our schedules since the decision to come to Goode was last minuet. They thought it'd be good for all of us to stick together for a few of our classes."

"Stick together?" Tyler asked. "What'do you mean?" I glared at Jason and he blushed, his sky blue eyes turned pleadingly at me;begging for me to help him get out of the mess he had so quickly gotten himself in.

I shook my head and smiled as I laughed to myself. He'd gotten himself into the mess, the former Praetor of Rome could get himself out of it.

"Well, like Percy said out in the parking lot," Jason said smoothly as he hid is previous panic. "We went through some crazy stuff over the summer, and being close to each other makes us feel safe."

"Then why did Frank and Hazel leave?" Sarah asked.

"They have all their classes with each other. And they know where we are if anything happens." He answered.

I smiled ruefully. _Translation: They know where we are if any monsters show up. _A cold feeling trickled down my spine and I froze in horror. What if monsters _did _show up? The Mist doesn't work anymore, what would we do if a mortal saw?

I shook my head. We hadn't seen monsters since the battle against Gaea. They were probably disheartened after having lost two wars in the last two years. The previous one with Kronos, and the war with Gaea mentioned before.

I blinked and shook myself out of my thoughts as I looked around. Tyler, Alex and Max were running down the hall, the echoes of a bell ringing in the now empty passageways.

"Coming Pipes?" Jason called. I looked and saw he was holding the door to Miss. Chisms homeroom open for me. I smiled and walked over.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Jason smiled and shut the door behind me, effectively cutting off the only exit from this madhouse before me.

I ducked as a paper airplane sailed over my head and cringed as high pitched laughter -cackling- sounded from one corner of the room. I cringed and turned a pleading glance to Jason who looked as uncomfortable as I was. I could only imagine how Percy and Annabeth were doing. They're nerves were probably be stretched thin was we spoke.

Speaking of the two, I looked around to see them talking to who looked to be the teacher as she sat behind the desk at the back of the room, in front of the whiteboard.

I grabbed Jason's hand and we began to walk over.

"-So what your saying is that-oh. Hey Piper." Annabeth cut herself off mid-sentence as she noticed Jason and I walking over.

"What's up?" I asked as I looked to the woman behind the desk. She was petite, but had high cheekbones covered by pale skin. Her dark brown hair had been pulled back into a tight bun, but despite the uptight appearance she was smiling gaily.

"Hello Piper." She said. "I'm . I've heard a lot about you."

I was immediately suspicious. "Oh really?" I asked warily.

"Calm down Piper." Annabeth laughed. " is a demigod." She spoke that last part softly, though it didn't matter since everyone was too loud for anyone else to hear. dipped her head

"Daughter of Demeter. It's a pleasure to meet the heroes who saved the world."

She extended her hand to Percy and he shook it, all four of us taking turns shakind her hand. "I'd suggest you sit down." said and inclined her head to the pack of kids swarming the desks. "I'm going to be speaking soon."

I turned silently and headed to the first open desk I could find. "Hello everyone." Miss. Chisms said as she stood up. It took a while for the class to quiet down but eventually they got the hint and a few kids slid off the desks to face her.

"Some of you should know who I am, if you bothered to read your schedule. But for those of you who didn't bother, my name is . I'm your science and Homeroom teacher for this school year. I'm pretty lenient for Homeroom, but I won't stand for any uncivilized attitudes so if you don't appreciate your classmates, or me, you will be out of here faster than you can say 'shit'."

A few kids laughed at choice of words, especially since this was a school environment but everyone seemed unaffected by their teachers speech and eventually everyone just went back to talking with their friends. Miss. Chisms didn't seem to care as she sat back down and began to go through her drawers.

I turned to Annabeth who had taken a seat next to me. "I honestly thought this would be more interesting." I admitted.

She glared at me though I could tell she was just fooling around. "And the stuff with Mackenzie wasn't interesting enough?" She asked with a sigh and I laughed.

"I dunno. Everything after that just seems mediocre." I shrugged.

"Don't jinx it, please?" Annabeth asked. "I swear I've had enough interesting things happen to me."

I laughed and shook my head. I looked around the room for Jason, having just realized that he wasn't with me. Percy wasn't with Annabeth either.

"Where'd Jason and Percy go?" I asked. Annabeth pointed to a group of boys in the corner.

"They're getting acclimated with their male classmates." She said with a straight face. We met each others gaze and we both burst out laughing.

"Ten drachmas says they get into an argument." I said as my laughter subsided.

"Most likely gonna happen." Annabeth agreed.

Our conversation was interrupted when someone sidled into view. A tall, muscular boy with a cocky grin was staring at Annabeth and I felt a flash of irritation and worry. This wasn't going to be good. I was no goddess of love but even I could tell what this idiots intentions were.

"Hey babe," The boy said. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Annabeth answered instantly, her face devoid of emotion."No, but I scraped my knee's climbing up from Hell."

I couldn't stop laughing till the bell for first period rang.


End file.
